1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separation assemblies and more particularly to a missile section separation assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Missiles are conventionally made from a plurality of sections which are designed so as to be separable during the missile flight at a predetermined point in the flight path. For example the booster or motor section of the missile is usually separated from the remaining portion of the missile during the flight after the propellant in the booster section has been expended.
The separation assembly of this invention has utility in numerous separable combinations although it is primarily intended for use in target or research missiles. This type of missile is presently being utilized for high altitude targets or the collect high altitude atmospheric data. They are commonly made from two parts which include a rocket motor section and a payload section. Near the apex of the missile's trajectory, the payload section and the rocket motor section are separated and a parachute is deployed. The parachute functions to support the missile as it falls slowly through the target area or while it collects atmospheric data and relays that information electronically to the ground.